Sir Ajax Prime
Sir Ajax Prime is an Acolyte and''' Head Field Medic''' in the White Knights of Falador. He can usually be found either patrolling with his fellow knights, having a drink on the second floor of the Falador bar with Sir Elliot Pryde or Anya Redhilt. But he does spend most of his time in the barracks tending to wounded soldiers or nearby any spar waiting for someone to get hurt. Ajax is by no means the best fighter of the White Knights, but what he lacks in combat experience he very much makes up for in his knowledge in medicine, anatomy, and lunar magics, making him an excellent doctor. Early Life Ajax was born to a middle class Falador family. He was raised like any other child until the age of 8. At age 8 he was sent away from his home and aboard a ship headed straight for the lunar isles. The only thing he was left with where the clothes on his back and a note. On the Isles On arrival he was immediately put out by the Moon Clan. Even though he was promised shelter with his father's friend he still had to go through the trials of the Moon Clan. He spent about 20 days living outside the walls before being accepted by the Clan. Upon acceptance he immediately expressed his interest in healing magics to his elders. He learned and studied these magics with his teachers for 9 years. Even after 9 years he had only learned and mastered a few techniques. The techniques he learned were a type of x-ray vision that allowed him to see the internals of anyone he touched and barely learned the ability to cast a high level healing spell. I came to party! At 17 he was given the choice to leave and learn about the world outside the isle, he took the opportunity and headed for the mainland. Instead of going out and learning about the world his days that followed his departure consisted of bar crawls, partying very hard, and smoking a lot torstol. During this time he converted to Zarosianism and later in a drunken state got the two shoulder tattoos that remain there to this day. He plans on having Saradomin stars either burned or tattooed over them. The White Knights Around the time he hit rock bottom, Ajax was getting super drunk in the Falador bar. A group of men that he owed money too came and dragged him behind the bar to beat him up and teach him a lesson, before they could beat him up to bad a white knight approached the men to get the men to stop what they were doing. The men attacked the knight and the knight killed all of them but soon after died while Ajax was trying to treat his wounds. Ajax agreed at this point that he would turn his life around and join the white knights and save other like the knight did for him. Squirehood His squirehood consisted of learning formations, drills, sparring, and patrolling. After many years he was finally knighted. Initiate During his Initiate years Ajax was a part of the "Rescue for Sir Lemmon" where he and other knights infiltrated a Kinshra base to save their comrade Sir Lemmon. Later Years After becoming an Acolyte, Ajax took leave to work at the dueling arenas in order to gain more medical experience. He came back to the knights smarter and better trained then before. He still serves as Head Medic. Appearance Unique Physical Attributes Ajax has a few physical attributes that make him different from other. First of all he wears face mask to cover a scar that runs from just under his eye to his chin. The wound was inflicted by a foe who infiltrated the castle when Sir Elliot unknowingly let them in. He also has a Zarosian cross tattooed on each shoulder. He got them when he was younger and highly regrets them now as a follower of Saradomin. He had them done during his younger more rebellious years after being visited by Zarosian zealots. Personality Ajax acts in different ways depending on the situation. If hes on duty he is usually quiet and focused on the task at hand. During a battle he can become a bit rowdy and taunting, doing things like hitting his sword against his chestplate and urging the enemy to come forward. When working on someone who is injured he becomes serious and will usually snap at people around him who get in his way. Off duty or at a bar he can be perceived as lazy and not really caring at all. List of Battles and Operations The rescuing of Sir Lemon The Battle of White Wolf Mountain Trivia - Ajax and Sir Loynn are both addicted to strength potions. Category:White Knights Category:Knight Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Falador Category:Asgarnia Category:Noble Category:Warrior